1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame assembly and a retainer for holding a picture in the frame of the assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retainer which has a large areal surface and an adhesive on that areal surface for adhering to a backing sheet within the frame assembly. The present invention also relates to a picture frame assembly which includes a frame, glass or plastic sheet, a very rigid, double faced corrugated board backing sheet and two or more of the retainers adhered thereto and fixed within the frame for holding the components firmly against the frame surface thereby providing a one piece construction which will allow the frame assembly to be held in place on a wall without distortion of the top, bottom or side walls of the picture frame when hung on nails, hanging wire or other picture hanging hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a number of picture frame assemblies have been proposed including a picture frame that is made from an extruded metal, such as aluminum, and which has cutouts in the extrusion such that the extrusion can be folded to a rectangle to form a frame.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to provide clips for engaging the frame and bearing against the backing sheet for the picture mounted thereon which is positioned within the frame. A typical prior art clip is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the drawings forming part of this patent application.
A recent example of a prior art picture frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,089. This patent discloses a picture frame including a framework, a support plane on which the image is placed, a transparent plane and blocking elements independent of the framework which interact with the framework and the supporting plane to hold the support plane and the picture in place within the framework.
A major ongoing "concern" in the picture frame industry is the lack of acceptable rigidity for wood, plastic and metal frames of thin cross-section. This inherent design problem is most apparent in frame sizes of over 16".times.20" since the weight of the glass and the extended "beams" of the frame contribute to a noticeable "bow" when the frame assembly is suspended from the top horizontal frame member by nails. In severe cases, the frame deflection results in a dislodgement of the glass with resultant glass breakage and hazard to the user.
Many design approaches have been used to rectify this condition and include the following design approaches:
Gluing the glass to the frame profile. PA0 Stapling the back to the frame profile for wood and plastic frames. PA0 Use of support "strapping" (belly bands) stapled to the back side of the frame profile for wood and plastic frames. PA0 Use of paper "dust covers" glued to the back of the frame profile.
The retainer and picture frame assembly of the present invention differ from the prior art retainers and picture frame assemblies by providing a retainer which has a large areal surface area on a side of the retainer facing a backing panel or sheet and a double sided adhesive tape on that surface which is adhered to both the retainer and the backing panel of the picture frame assembly. The retainer has preset corner creases or edges forming bend lines whereby the large areal surface area with or without an adhesive thereon is held firmly (flush) against the back side of the backing panel.
Further, the picture frame assembly of the present invention differs from prior picture frame assemblies by providing a picture frame assembly including not only the retainer described above but also a backing panel made of thin double faced corrugated board whereby when an adhesive is provided between the areal flat outer surface of the retainer and the backing panel, the weight of the picture frame assembly is supported not only by the frame but also by the backing panel and the picture mounted thereon such that the weight/load is distributed throughout the picture frame assembly.